feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Howlergirl1/Xana
XANA Xana, created and maintained by Howlergirl1 Erin, is a nontraditional group based off Erin Hunter's Warriors series that roleplays with descriptive traditional knowledge. The group is set on the recently-released Wildwork's game, Feral, with chat threads on the wiki, and is set in a large valley with a moorland marking one side of it. The groups within the system are GooseClan, NightClan, and BarrenClan- GooseClan's territory being the pine forest and marshland, NightClan's the thick oaken forest, and BarrenClan's the moorland. The Clan is focused on bonds of friendships, both in and out of roleplay, and respect. The chatting is friendly yet roleplay is more intense and quick-paced, following the Clan's journey as they grow, fight, and form alliances, both with rogues and themselves. All the Clan's believe in StarClan, the Dark Forest and the Warrior Code, and will follow them until they disband or the world itself ends. The current roleplay and plotline is the death of the former leaders and the installment of new high ranks. GooseClan *GooseClan felines are typically more broad-shouldered and powerful than BarrenClan yet more slim than NightClan, sporting slender legs, thick yet short fur to help with the cold, and long muzzles *Darker pelt colors including brown, black, russet, and gray are most common in GooseClan *The eye colors of amber, yellow, and dark green are most prominent in this Clan, and their eyes are narrowed yet well-adapted for seeing at night *The Clan is tight-knit and closed to outsiders, holding a deep devotion toward one another and little care for those not in their Clan; they also are firmly bound to the Warrior Code and dislike those out of it. They seem to be more proud than the other Clans as well, though this is often false *GooseClan felines are intelligent, yet brutally honest and extremely trustworthy *The current leader of GooseClan is a NPC known as Papayastar, a fluffy dark ginger she-cat with blonde highlights and a steady disposition NightClan *NightClan is best known for being the warriors of brute strength, with broad shoulders, muscular frames, and sturdy, stout builds. They often sport flatter muzzles and thick yet short fur *Their sleek coats often are well-groomed and mainly come in brown, tan, ginger, gold, gray, and tawny *Their eye colors typically are green, amber, or gold, with the occasional blue *NightClan warriors are more generous and calm than the other Clans, with open, compassionate natures despite their darker, more shadowed territory. Though tight-knit and loyal, they are welcoming to let outsiders visit and, if they prove their loyalty, even join *NightClan is seen as cowardly due to them not typically raiding the other Clans, even when GooseClan and BarrenClan raid them *The current leader of NightClan is a NPC known as Foxstar, a dark ginger tom with bright gold eyes and cunning, intelligent ways BarrenClan *BarrenClan warriors are muscular but more slender than the other Clan cats, and are often borderlining scrawny due to their prey-poor territory. They have strong leg muscles for darting across the open moors, wideset and batlike ears, long limbs, and long tails *The pelt colors of gray, brown, tan, cream, and gold are most common, along with green, yellow, or amber eyes and short, dense fur *BarrenClan warriors are cunning and manipulative, and the least trustworthy of the Clans. They are often described as cruel, dark-hearted, and battle-hungry. The cats are ambitious and proud, with an arrogant nature to them and are typically seen with their heads raised high *Despite this, BarrenClan warriors are passionate and loyal, and are extremely honest. They are open toward their Clanmates and enjoy socializing with one another *The current leader of BarrenClan is a NPC known as Yewstar, a small light brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and a cruel nature In-Roleplay Regulations *Every cat must follow and respect the Warrior Code at all times. *It is preferred if your character is pure born and bred into the Clan that you join. The occasional inter-Clan relationships will be permitted, and a handful of OC's may be rogueborn, yet you must have permission from a staff member before creating an OC with either of these bloodlines. *Drama within roleplay is more than accepted, as long as it is not over-the-top. Before any severe drama is to take place, you must have permission from a staff member or it must run along with an approved plot. *Powerplaying, God-Modding, and Mary or Gary Sues are not permitted. All characters are to be realistic and have flaws. *Mature and triggering subjects will not be permitted and may result in a ban on your account. Out-of-Character Rules *A maximum of three OC's per roleplayer is currently permitted. These can be placed however you'd like groupwise. *Discrimination, harassment, and bullying of any kind is not permitted for any reason. Racial and homophobic slurs will also not be tolerated, as Xana was established to provide a safe roleplaying enviroment, and any disrespect will result in an immediate ban. *Drama is to stay firmly in roleplay, and is not to leave it. Anyone found causing drama outside of roleplay will be punished *Mature and triggering subjects will not be permitted and may result in a ban on your account. Category:Blog posts